zwwfandomcom-20200214-history
Tank
Johnny Blues Tank is a odd character in ZWW. He acts emo and loner like. He use to be in the army before coming to ZWW. We dont know if something may of happen there to make him so angry and depressed in ZWW. Dont make this fool you tho. He is one of the strongest guys in ZWW. He won the 1st ever Road To Clashmania Tournament in 2009. Where he main evented CM 1 facing Randy "The Dope Boy" Iverson. Nowawdays Tank bought in 3 guys to help him Xander Noah Jr. and Krazy M They are a stable called The Mizfits. He then added a new member to the Mizfits K-Skills. He then added a once rival Da Kidd to be the co-leader of Mizfits promising him that he will make him a world champion. Tank went on to win the Royal Rumble at number 8 and main evented Clashmania 3 defeated Jayson and becoming ZWW Champ for the 1st time. Mizfitmania. At Locked 11 Tank lost the ZWW Champ in an Elmination Chamber to John Cena. In late 2012 Tank started to embrace his army background again going back to his old classic style and focusing more on solo career rathing then helping his Mizfits followers. At ZWW 15:A Heavyweight Christmas Kidd, Tank and K-Skills all agreed to part ways with the MizFits. He went on to have small single run a really short one. He had matches with Sgt. Black and would have many run ins with him and eventually saved him from a jumping. Black respected Tank because of his military background and the two joined force and Tank became the newest member of Black's Army. Along with The Kid who eventually joined. At Clashmania 6 Black and Tank did something never done before and win the tag-team turmoil being the 1st team to enter. They defeated every other team. Which earned them an title shot and they eventually went on to become ZTag-Team Champs. A title which they would lose to Scrap & Tip. Shortly after Sgt. Black would go on to win the vacated USA Championship. A title which Tank would ask for a title shot for, but repeatedly got ducked from his partner. Sgt. Black finally granted him the title shot at Clashmania 8, and Tank would go on to win the championship. Jealously brew for Sgt. Black as he would be unable to win back the championship. Black would go on to cause, Tank the championship, reuniting with Jayson. ]] Championships and accomplishments Zblaze World Wrestling : : :Road To Clashmania Tournament Winner (2009) : : :Royal Rumble Winner (2011) : : : 1x ZWW Champ : : : 1x ZTag-Team Champs w/ Sgt. Black :1x USA Champion :Grand Slam Champion : In Wrestling Nicknames : : :Emo Tank Theme Songs '"Fallin"' By Asher Roth ' "I Feel Like Dying" By Lil Wayne "Stan" By Eminem Personal life Tank serverd 3 years in the Army and trained inwrestling while there.